As background, as the power density of power electronics modules and the operating temperatures of semiconductor devices increases, the number of suitable temperature tolerant bonding mechanisms and material selections decrease. As trends shift toward the need for lead-free attachment and higher melting temperature at the bond interface, electronic structures are moving away from conventional solder bonding techniques. Diffusion based attachment techniques are emerging as an alternative for bonding electronics structures.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative multi-component power structures bonded with diffusion based attachment and methods for forming the same.